


Double Text

by bfcas



Series: Pricefield Week 2019 [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Texting, honestly it reads a bit weird but ah well, pricefield week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcas/pseuds/bfcas
Summary: Chloe texts Max a lot. This is one of those times.





	Double Text

**Author's Note:**

> Day four of Pricefield week! Thought I'd try something a little different when I saw the prompt SMS/Photo, so this is a transcript of a video I made on Tumblr, the link for which will be in the notes at the end. Sorry if this reads a bit weird but hopefully it's fluffy and dumb enough to be forgiven. 
> 
> Follow me over at bfcas00 if you fancy and let's begin!

chloe- yo max

chloe- u there???

chloe- maaaaax

chloe- Max?

madmax- Sorry! Was helping Mom with the dishes!

madmax- What’s up?

chloe- - lying in bed and im boreddddd

chloe- bored and all alone after SOMEONE left to go to bs seattle

madmax- I’m sorry :(

madmax- It’s just for the holidays! I’ll be back before you know it ^_^

chloe- no emoji

madmax- Come on Chlo, don’t be mad…

madmax- I’ve only been gone four days

chloe- 4 days too many

madmax- M- Aaaww, you’re too cute :3

chloe- NO EMOJI

chloe- cant u just come back now

chloe- ill drive and kidnap ur skinny ass

madmax- Not sure your truck would make it :/

chloe- ouch

chloe- leave my bby outta this caulfield

chloe- how bout i come to urs

chloe- only one trip for the truck and then i can get all up on ya again

madmax- Cool your jets, Romeo. You know that I’m going to my grandparents for xmas

madmax- Not sure they’d approve of the punk aesthetic as much as I do

madmax- Or the smoking or the swearing or the table manners…

chloe- okay okay i geddit

madmax- Or the drugs or the drinking…

chloe- OKAY

chloe- cant blame a girl for trying

chloe- i do really miss u tho

madmax- I miss you too </3

madmax- We’re watching National Lampoon and there’s a perfect Chloe shaped space on the couch next to me

chloe- damn

chloe- i love that movie

chloe- id cuddle the fuq outta u rn

chloe- and the rest

madmax- My parents are sat like two feet away, I don’t think you would

chloe- with a tactically placed blanket? id give it a shot

madmax- -_- 

madmax- And that’s why you aren't coming to my grandparents

chloe- shit

chloe- point taken

chloe- not my fault that ur so hot

chloe- how am i meant to last 2 whole weeks w/o any maxtion

chloe- like max action

chloe- maxtion

chloe- get it

madmax- Oof, 2/10. Please try again.

chloe- im serious

chloe- 2 WEEKS

chloe- my hand is gonna have to be hella busy

madmax- Ew, gross, Chloe 

chloe- dont think its gross when its all up in ur pants

madmax- Stop! 

chloe- NEVER

madmax- We could make it three weeks?

chloe- …

chloe- okay u win

madmax- Mwahaha ;)

chloe- u win but still no emoji 

chloe- wish i could c ur stupid smug face in person

chloe- kiss the gloat right off ya

madmax- Kissing you does sound pretty good right now :(

madmax- I miss your beautiful face

madmax- Send me a photo?

chloe- oh damn a photo?

chloe- what kinda photo u want ;) ;) ;)

madmax- Not like that!

madmax- And I thought there was a no emoji rule?

chloe- uh

chloe- shut up dude

chloe- i was too busy trying to channel my inner max caulfield and take a picture

madmax- Keep it PG Price, my parents are here

madmax- Just wanted to see your face :)

***chloe sent an image***

chloe- damn i look goofy

madmax- Noooo! You look beautiful! :D

chloe- u have to say that

chloe- its like gf rules

madmax- Even so, you’re the cutest :)

madmax- I love that face :’)

chloe- if u love it so much why dont u come here and prove it

madmax- Would if I could :(

chloe- what a load of bs

chloe- dont i get a photo?

madmax- When I’ve watched the film, sure you do

chloe- gonna make me wait

chloe- i miss your dumb face too much to wait

chloe- I AM IMPATIENT

madmax- Don’t I know it?

madmax- My parents are telling me to stop texting but I’ll speak to you later?

chloe- damn it caulfield parentals 

chloe- dont they know i need my max time

chloe- i havent even had a photo to tide me over

chloe- what am i meant to use as inspiration now

madmax- I don’t even want to know what you mean…

chloe- ;) ;) ;)

madmax- Oh god

madmax- Well maybe, if you wait, you can get something extra inspirational later?

chloe- oh shittttttt

chloe- well thats just unfair

chloe- now im hella excited

chloe- DAMN IT

madmax- Love youuuuu!

chloe- love you too u lil shit

madmax- (^_^/)

Chloe pressed the lock button on her phone, laying the phone on top of her chest, trying her best to ignore the skip of her heartbeat at the prospect of a less than PG photo of Max. Seriously, it must be the mad photography skills and the years and years of taking selfies, but Chloe thought the dirty pictures her girlfriend sent were all like literal artworks. Or was it the subject of them that Chloe was blinded by? A healthy mixture of both, Chloe decided. 

Her thoughts of Max in less clothing than usual were interrupted by a knock at her bedroom door. She looked up, watching as Joyce stepped into the room.

“So, you all packed?” She asked Chloe, gesturing towards the beat-up holdall that sat by Chloe’s bookshelf. Chloe nodded, a smile on her face. 

“Yup. Just got to throw my meds and their gifts in tomorrow morning.” She said, sitting up in bed. “Spoke to Ryan this afternoon and he’s picking me up from the train station at two.”

“Make sure you offer him gas money.” Joyce told her, making Chloe roll her eyes. 

“Yes, yes, Mother. I know.” She replied sarcastically before falling quiet. “Are you sure you don’t mind me going there for Christmas?”

Joyce crossed the room, sitting next to Chloe on the bed and wrapping her into a rare hug. Chloe let her, even enjoying the feel of a kiss being pressed atop her head. 

“Chloe, I’ve had 20 Christmases with you. Now it’s Max’s turn to deal with you when you eat too much turkey or pull all the crackers.” Joyce joked, knowing that Chloe was feeling guilty. “Besides, David’s brother and his kids are coming over and I know for a fact you aren’t gonna let them play your PlayStation, so best you just aren’t here to watch.”

Chloe opened her mouth to argue but the chime of her phone distracted her. She glanced at the phone in her lap, seeing the small preview of a photo on her lock screen and from what little she could see, it looked like something that she definitely didn’t want to open with other eyes near.

“Is that Max?” Her mom asked, craning her neck to look at the phone. Chloe threw the phone behind her, rather it shattered against the wall than Joyce see that photo. 

“Uh, yeah, maybe, I don’t know.” She rushed out. Joyce peered at her suspiciously, Chloe doing her best attempt at a convincing smile but already knowing that it was too toothy and forced. Joyce shook her head, standing from the bed.

“You two are hilariously unsubtle, yknow?” Joyce chuckled as she pulled Chloe’s door to, making Chloe redden instantly. “I’ll wake you up in the morning with some farewell breakfast, kid. Love you.” And with that, the door was shut, leaving Chloe to scramble back and pick up her phone. 

She unlocked her phone, her screen lighting up with a picture of Max in just a towel. Artistically posed with all the correct lighting or shadow or whatever photography shit Max would try and explain to her on the daily, of course, but Chloe wasn’t paying the slightest attention to the composition of the photograph, rather the nearly naked girlfriend. 

madmax- As promised. Wish you were here so I could steal your shampoo ;D

chloe- god fucking damnit max

chloe- u wait til i get my hands on u

madmax- The second I see you, promise.

chloe- ill hold u to that

Chloe laughed; maybe sex would have to wait until after she’d at least had a coffee with Max’s grandparents first. But then again, Max shouldn’t make promises she couldn’t keep, even if Chloe was surprising her.

**Author's Note:**

> The link for this video is https://bfcas00.tumblr.com/post/188266959171/pricefield-week-2019-day-four-something 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
